Orphans
by Locke62
Summary: Ren Kenway grew up in an orphanage and never knew his real family. Sona was a quite child who was kind and never wronged anyone. A fated encounter as children sets them on their respective paths, but neither will forget the events of that day. Ren will never forget about little Blue. Rated M for lemon.


"Hey Ren, what are we doing today?" Louis asked, bouncing on my bed. I groaned, waving away the hyped up six year old.

"Sleeping. I'm going to hibernate till spring." I replied, covering my head with my pillow.

"Come on! There so much to do!" He cried, jumping off the bed and running to the window and throwing it open, letting in the cold winter air. "We could go sledding, build a snowman, we could have a snowball fight..." My best friend continued to ramble on as I retreated into the safe and warm cave of my blankets.

I have no parents. I was raised in an orphanage, a humble building called the Ionian Adoption house. The caretakers who ran the place were nice, and I remember believing them as my parents first. I find it amusing now, but I was quite shocked to find out that none of the dozen workers were actually my mom and dad. As a kid, I didn't know that four women couldn't give birth to one little me.

I was like many of the other boys, often roughhousing and getting in trouble. I didn't, however, like to hurt others. In that respect, being the scrawny little kid who once lost a fist fight to a teddy bear helped. It's true, and I'm not going into detail about it.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Louis said, raping a knuckle on my head.

"No." I replied. I was determined to stay in bed. Louis continued to pester me, but nothing he could do would get me to rise and shine. It wasn't until he told me pancakes were for breakfast did I crawl out from my warm hovel and join him.

"Finally join us in the land of the living, eh Ren?" Danny called from the table as I walked into the dining room. Several kids gave shouts of approval, others were to content to focus on their plates. Danny was kind of a nerd, but no one picked on him for it. When Danny made a game, everyone wanted to play. He was one of the older kids, almost in his teens and still here. There was a rumor that he had opted out of being adopted, making the orphanage his home and would one day take over as the new owner. Even wilder rumors believe he will someday run the league.

I took a seat next to a blue haired girl who gave me a small smile before returning to her food. I didn't know her name, none of us really did. She never spoke to any of us, but the caretakers told us it wasn't her fault. She was thirteen and pretty, wearing a simple blue dress. We called her blue, due her dress and her hair. I was only nine, but even I could tell she would grow into a beautiful woman someday.

The kitchen door opened and the grownups came parading out, each one carrying another round of pancakes. Another cheer rose up from the endlessly hungry children. I join in the reverie, eager to eat my fill.

When they finished their food, the children slowly began to disappear from the table. I was one of the last to leave, only Blue staying behind to help clean up. I went outside with the other kids, rolling great boulders of snow together to make a fort, or just flinging smaller versions through the air in an attempt to hit someone else. I had to abandon the sport early unfortunately, as Louis managed to sneak up on me and dump a hand full of snow down my back. It wasn't before I got him back, of course.

The two of us wandered through the back door, pushing and shoving each other playfully as we made our way to the living room. We shed our wet winter clothes in the kitchen as we passed, causing the head maid to shake her head and smile. Then we took our place by the hearth, sitting as close as we could stand to the iron grating that caged the fire. A couple other kids were already lounging around the room, laying in chairs or sitting on the ground. A group of children sat in the corner playing go fish. Every now and then the laughter of little boys filtered down the stairs. Curious to see what kind of fun they were having I decided to take a look.

I went through the door to the stairwell and started up, finding the source of the laughter on the second floor. A group of older boys were crowded around something and laughing. I tried to look past them to see what kind of game they were playing, but their bodies acted as a wall and prevented me from getting a look.

I tapped one of the boys on the shoulder but he pushed me off. "Get lost runt." He sneered, turning back to the game. Annoyed, I pushed past them and went up the next flight of stairs. Once I was high enough, I looked down and finally got a look at what was in the circle of boys. The sight of blue hair caused my curiosity to turn to anger.

The boys were pushing Blue around, grabbing her roughly, and hitting her when she tried to defend herself. All the while they laughed cruelly and jeered at her. Tears streamed down Blue's face, but she didn't cry out for help. Rage filled my mind, but I knew I couldn't match the older boys in strength. I wish I could do something, but I knew I would only get hurt. The fire of my rage began to cool. It was then Blue's eyes brimming with tears locked with mine, and I steeled myself for what had to be done.

I stormed upstairs to my room. Several beds were crammed inside, one for each boy that shared the room. I went over to Tom's bed and grabbed his aluminum baseball bat from where it leaned in the corner. I ran back to the stairs, weapon in hand. I never wanted to hurt someone before. Now I wanted to do more than hurt them. I wanted to see these boys covered in blood, wanted to wound them so badly they would regret pissing me off. Blue had always been nice to everyone, and for them to torment her... The sound of their laughter fed my bloodlust. Ignoring the last half flight of stairs I jumped down onto the nearest boy. He stumbled and I fell, but I recovered quickly. The boy turned, angry words being formed in his mouth.

he didn't get a chance. I swung hard, the bat impacting with the side of his head with a resounding 'thunk'. He let out a cry of pain as he fell, clutching the side of his head. The other boys began to turn to see what the commotion was. I hit the boy on my immediate right in the stomach, then turned and tried to hit the kid on my left in the face. He caught the bat, shock painting his face. I struggled to pull my weapon from his grasp and failed, so I kneed him hard in the balls. He let go, but before I could hit him again a pair of boys grabbed me from behind and restrained me.

"Run Blue, Run!" I screamed, then I sank my teeth into one of the boys hands. He yelped and let go of me, shaking his hand, The bite mark bleeding. I then head butted the boy behind me. He swore, wrapping an arm around my throat. I swung my weapon over my head, hitting him atop his head. The boy withstood the pain, tightening his hold on my neck. The other boys converged on me, prying the bat from my hands and then laying into me with their fists. When that wasn't enough, they threw me to the ground and started to kick me. One of them started to wail away at me with the bat, his blows heavy. The pain was extreme, but intensified with a loud crack in my arm. Even with the limb broken, I covered my head desperately. I feared they meant to kill me. The abuse carried on for minutes before the caretakers came running, pulling the boys off of me. Some of the boys tried to run and a pair of the grownups gave chase.

Someone tried to touch me, but I cried out in pain as they moved my arm. The caretaker yelled something before picking me up and carrying me down stairs. The world flickered in a multitude of colors as the threatened to overwhelm me, moans and screams of pain came from my mouth on their own accord. The pain made things muddled, always threatening to overwhelm my mind. I remember someone carrying me outside. I remember their heavy breathing as they hurried through town to find a doctor. I remember seeing a head of blue hair following behind. And then The pain stopped, along with my consciousness.

When I woke up I was laying in an unfamiliar bed, my body sore and throbbing in time with my pulse. I couldn't move my arm, and it felt like something was constricting my chest. I tried to sit up, but a gentle hand on my shoulder kept me down. It's then that I realized Blue sat on my right, her face still wet from tears. Her eyes were glistening with droplets she was still holding back.

"Are you okay?" I asked, remembering why I was in this condition. "Did you get away?"

Blue nodded, putting her finger to her lips and gently pushing me back in bed. She got up and went for the door, then looked back at me and motioned for me to stay down before leaving. A minute later she followed in one of our caretakers and a doctor.

"Your finally awake!" The caretaker exclaimed as he took a knee next to the bed. "You had us worried Ren." He pulled me into a hug, only to let go when I cried in pain.

"Be careful." The doctor admonished him. "The poor kid has a broken rib, minor internal bleeding, and a broken arm. Don't touch him." The caretaker let go, apologizing to me. The doctor turned me. "My boy, can you speak?"

"Yes." I replied. "It hurts." The doctor smiled, his eyes apologetic.

"I know it does. Ren, can you tell me what happened?" I looked at blue, who returned to her chair on my right. She nodded.

"They were hurting her." I said. "I tried to stop them, and they hurt me." A tear ran down Blue's cheek.

"And the bat?" The doctor asked.

"I... I attacked them with it." I admitted reluctantly. The doctor sighed, then motioned for the caretaker to leave the room with him. I was left alone in the room with Blue. "What have I done?" I asked her. She didn't say anything, but she took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She stayed like that until the adults came back in, then she quickly let go.

"Ren, you'll be staying with Mr Kenway for a while. When you get a little better you can come back, okay?" The caretaker told me. I nodded, not entirely sure what he meant by a while. He and the doctor exchanged a few words before he took Blue and left.

I spent the next few days with Dr Kenway, resting as I was told. I often watched him as he worked, seeing as I didn't have anything else to do. I began to slowly learn somethings about his job, small things. He found my curiosity amusing, often stopping to explain things to me.

Those days began to turn into weeks. Then those weeks turned to months. Dr Kenway eventually adopted me, taking me as his son and apprentice. Shortly after I turned ten, dad received a job offering in an important city and we moved. The place was called the institution of war.

At the age of sixteen, I discovered I had the magical abilities of a summoner. Dad was proud of me, he told me that I was destined to do great things. With his blessing, I went to train as a summoner.

* * *

I look back on the day I as I exit the summoning chambers, feeling miserable. I had just failed my third ranked match in a row, bringing my entire team down. I'd been playing Sona for support, but I was trash at it. I prefer playing as an assassin, so a spell caster was not a good paring with me. I saw Sona enter the main hall, her head down. She looked equally down. I decided I should apologize for putting her through such a pitiful display.

I caught up to the blue haired girl as she was leaving the building, probably heading home. "Sona." I called, causing her to turn around and look back up the steps. I descended the steps before bowing to her. "I'm sorry for disgracing you." I said, not looking up. "Forgive me."

I felt her hand on my chin, lifting my head to look at her. She smiled at me, a kind light in her eyes. She didn't say anything, but I knew that she couldn't if she wanted to. But her smile said all I needed to hear. She extended her hand and I took it, shaking hands with the maven of the strings. She motioned with her hand to follow her and began to walk away.

Sona led me to the reflection hall, a room where both Summoners and champions alike came to unwind after a long day. Already the room was full of people. They chatted about today's matches, about their lives, about their pay, about which champion was the best. I pulled my hood lower over my face, not wanting to be recognized by my peers.

We ordered our drinks, nothing alcoholic for me. I didn't mind people drinking, I just didn't enjoy my mind being affected by the liquid. My father was much of the same opinion. We took a seat in the corner of the room at my request, still ashamed about my matches.

I sipped my drink, my eyes examining the girl in front of me. Sona was beautiful, her hair in two blue pigtails. Her dress was a similar shade of blue with gold trimming, its folds complimenting her already alluring body. Sona noticed my eyes but didn't hide, instead she met my gaze. Her blue eyes held me, and it occurred to me I saw eyes like those before. It had been seventeen years since I last saw them.

Sona dug her hand into a pocket and produced a notepad and pen. Tell me about Yourself. She wrote.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to know?" I asked.

Sona frowned slightly as if I said something stupid. Your name, your age, where your from, etc.

I read her messages and sat back. "You know, it suddenly feels like a date." I told her.

Maybe it is. She replied. Then she tapped her first sentence.

"Hmm. Fair enough. My name is Ren Kenway, son of Dr Lucious Kenway. I'm twenty five, worked with my father until I was sixteen, then started training as a summoner. I enjoy my job, reading, and music." Sona looked at me expectantly, tapping the words Where are you from. "Iona. I used to live in Iona."

Sona flipped to a new page and started writing, taking a minute or two to finish. It occurred to me it must have been rather annoying to write every time you wanted to talk to some one. When she was finished she passed me the book.

My name is Sona, I'm thirty years old. I don't know where I was born, but I grew up in an orphanage in Iona. I was adopted at seventeen by Lestara Buvelle. She taught me to play my etwahl, and later on she introduced me to the league. I'm mute so I can't speak, and I have a hard time communicating. I do well enough though.

I paused, looking up from the note and looking Sona over. I didn't remember what Blue looked like, but I did remember she had blue hair. And those blue eyes looked familiar, so there was a possibility it was her. I had to check.

"Was it the Iona Adoption House?" I asked her, observing her carefully. A hint of surprise appeared in her eyes, then she grabbed her notebook and started writing.

How did you know? She asked.

"Because I left that house badly beaten and nursing a broken arm." I replied. Then I added in a whisper, "Is that you, Blue?"

Sona looked me over, studying me with an appraising look. Her eyes grew wide as she realized who I was. She forgot about her paper and reached across the table, grabbed the hem of my hood. I didn't stop her, no longer worrying about people being recognized. The cloth fell down, revealing my face in the low lighting.

The bruises had healed long ago, but a faint scar still ran along my brow and onto the bridge of my nose. My brown eyes reflected the dancing blue light of the lamp behind Sona, making it look like a cold flame lit up my eyes. My skin white with a ting of red. My hair was a blonde mess, tangled and unkempt from my morning shower.

Sona covered her mouth, a mix of confused emotions swirling in her eyes. She snatched the notebook up and left in a hurry, leaving me behind at the table alone. I rushed out after her, but by the time I got out of the reflection hall there was no trace of her.

* * *

The next day Sona was the one to track me down. I had been searching for her as soon as the institute opened, checking through the matches going on for her and keeping an eye on the doors. When Sona arrived, she glanced around the room quickly before locking eyes with me. She paused, shooting a look at the champions chambers before making her way towards me.

When she was close enough to hear, I whispered. "Sona, what happened last night?" She didn't answer at first, but she pulled a letter out of her pocket and slipped it into mine. She then turned and started towards the champions chambers, turning back to me for a second and patting her pocket. Then she disappeared.

confused, I took the letter out of my pocket. On the front of the envelope was a short note in Sona's handwriting. For Ren's eyes only. I looked around to see if anyone was looking, then opened it.

To Ren. I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to run away. I invited you out because you seemed like a nice guy, coming to apologize and everything. I just never expected you to be him. I regret to say, but I'm still ashamed of that time so many years ago. When you told me of who you were, I remembered the last time I saw you. I remembered how a small, week child tried to defend me against kids twice as big and a lot stronger than him. You barely left bruises on them, but you willingly took such a bad beating so that I could escape. I planned to thank you when you got back, but you never returned. Later I learned you got a home, but no one told me where. I kept the note, but by now you wouldn't care much about so long ago. Im sorry I didn't thank you sooner. - Sona.

Ps. I'm sorry I never apologized for what happened to you.

I looked in the envelope and found a much smaller, older note. On it was a small picture of knight with a baseball bat, my hero was scribbled in childish handwriting. I smiled, imagining little Blue drawing on the paper while smiling, humming the entire time. Suddenly I could vividly remember what she looked like back then, but the image was soon lost to the sands of time. In its place was Sona as she was last night, the smile she gave me in the reflection hall.

"You may have grown up, but you're still the same Blue aren't cha'?" I said, careful folding up the papers and replacing them in the envelope.

(((page break)))

The institute stopped activities at eight, and just like last night I caught Sona as she was leaving. I had been thinking the entire day on what I should say to her, but in the end I couldn't think of anything. I decided to wing it and hope for the best.

"Sona!" I called as she went for the exit, not noticing me at first. The blue haired woman stopped in her tracks, turning to see me approach. "Sona. Can we talk?" She hesitated before nodding, her eyes reflecting emotions that I couldn't read.

I led her past the reflection chamber and out of the institute, a destination popping into my mind. We made our way to a local all you can eat restaurant, one I visited once a month. Inside I ordered a booth for two and the lady behind the counter gave me a wink. We took a seat on opposite sides of the table, Sona taking a moment to examine her surroundings.

The walls were painted gold with a dragon design covering them, the wood dividers between booths were lacquered, the padding of the booths and the carpet were dark red. A single candle was placed in the center of the table, something not usually done. I smiled as Sona traced her finger on one of the dragons. The lady had set us up on a date.

"Come on." I said, getting Sona's attention. "Let's get some food, then we can talk." I took her hand and helped her up, causing a slight blush to tint her cheeks. I found it oddly satisfying.

We split up to browse the buffet, even though I knew exactly what I wanted. I filled my plate with stir fry, a pair of egg rolls, and a wanton before going back to my seat and placing it on the table. I then went and got myself a coffee with creamer. When I got back Sona was just arriving with her food. I was curious as to what she picked.

Sona's plate contained a pair of sweet buns, a slice of pizza, some pieces of crab, and a little cake with a decorative carrot design on top. To my surprise, the cake was also the first thing Sona ate.

"You appear to have a sweet tooth, eh?" I asked, pointing at slightly pudgy cheeks as she chewed on her cake. Sona blushed again and went for her pocket, only to decide a simple shrug was easier. I chuckled, finding it unusually cute for someone so beautiful. Wait, did I really just think that?

We ate our food in silence, Sona originally a little nervous at first. After her second plate of food however, she was more relaxed. It was then that I decided to breach the subject that was on both of our minds.

"I read your letter." I told her, placing the envelope on the table. Sona paused, a fork full of noodles partway to her mouth. She put it down, producing her notepad and pencil. "Before you start, I don't remember much about the orphanage."

So... You don't remember what you did? Sona wrote.

"No, I remember flashes. And the rage. Remember thinking you didn't deserve it. I remember the bat. I remember the furry of my attack. I remember yelling something. And I remember pain. My arm broke under my own weapon. And... I remember you. You brought the adults. You saved me. Yes I remember you." I said, a small amount of surprise showing in her expression. "I was unable to remember much in the haze of pain, but I remember you were always there when I could perceive the world clearly."

Sona smiled. _The little knights grown into a hero_.

I flinched, her voice in my head catching me off guard. Sona didn't seem to notice, instead she wrote those thoughts down on her notepad.

"Sona." I said, staring at the woman in misbelief. She was silent, looking at me expectantly. "Sona, I can hear you."

 _What?_ Sona looked in confusion and reached for her notepad, but I stopped her hand. _What are you..._

"Sona, I can hear you." I repeated. "Like when on the field of justice, I can hear you."

 _You can... hear me?_ Sona asked, dumb founded. _You can hear my voice?_

"Yes. I can." I said excitedly. "The question is, why?"

 _I don't know. But if you can really hear me, can you let go of me?_ I then realized I was still holding her hand and let go.

"Sorry." I said, rubbing my hand where hers was. "Has anyone else been able to hear you before?" I asked.

 _Only my mom. We were really close until..._ she suddenly looked upset, as if the memory brought great pain.

"I'm sorry." I said, knowing what came next. "You don't have to tell me." We sat silently for a time, eventually picking up our forks and continued eating. Not wanting the conversation to go stale, and maybe prevent losing the ability to hear her voice, I started anew. "Hey. Tomorrow the league is having an intermission. Would you, I don't know, like to hang out or something?"

Sona looked at me quizzicality. _Ren Kenway, did you just ask me out on a date?_ She asked, amused.

"Yes, I do believe I did." I replied.

 _I think I might just have to take you up on that offer_. Sona said, giving me an attractive smile and leaning on the table. I couldn't help but take a quick glance at her cleavage. Sona noticed and laughed. _Pretty bold, getting caught looking at a girls tits on their first date_.

"It's our second date." I corrected, trying to change the topic. I forced myself to keep my eyes locked with hers.

 _So, summoner..._ Sona said, almost teasingly. _What are you planning for tomorrow?_ Her tone was seducing, making my mind go blank.

Desperately I tried to think of something. I just needed to say something, anything. "Uh, w-why don't we g-go to my place, watch a movie or something?" Okay, that was not what I wanted to say at all. I grabbed an egg roll, pretending like I totally planned it.

 _Well, if that what you want to do._ Sona replied, and I let out a sigh of relief. _Then why don't we just do it tonight?_

I choked on my egg roll. I struggled to swallow, having difficulty getting air in. The food went down painfully. "To-Tonight!?" I asked.

Sona tilted her head to the side. Why? _Is there something wrong with that?_

"Umm..." I tried to think of an excuse. My apartment was clean, so that wouldn't work. Had no relatives. No plans. No excuse. "Cause... tomorrow's a better time?"

Sona frowned. _Do you not want to continue our date?_ She asked.

I realized to late, she had me trapped. I sighed. "Okay, tonight it is then." Sona gave a cheer, pumping her fist. "But after we eat."

I spent the rest of dinner pondering my situation, trying to make a plan. Sona waited patiently while munching down on more sweets, some crumbs falling on her breasts. She didn't notice, but the blood began to flow down my body just a little bit more. God, it was going to be a long night.

When I finished my food we paid the tab and left, Sona insisting on hanging onto my arm. We made our way back to my apartment, the halo of the street lamps casting their light on our path. It was only when we got to the door of the building did Sona let go of me so that I could get my keys, clinging to me again as we went inside. I didn't have the heart to pull away, as she was so happy.

"Welcome to my little hovel. Bathroom is the first door on the left, you don't need to access the bedroom at the end of the hall." I announced, holding the door open for her. "Make yourself at home." She squinted as she entered, not able to see anything in the dark. I couldn't help but chuckle, flicking the light switch.

The lights turned on, illuminating the room. I watched as Sona examined my home, slightly uncomfortable. A simple entertainment center sat against the wall, a couch positioned in front of it. My computer and books were positioned in the corner of the room by the sliding glass door that lead to my balcony. I got a nice view from the fifth floor, especially in the morning. An open entry way led to my kitchen, giving the place an open feeling. It was cheep compared to others, but my dad always said that I should save my money in hope of an early retirement.

Sona took a seat on the couch, still looking the place over. _It's rather small_. She commented. _But it's nice._

"I do with what I'm given." I replied, taking a seat next to her. We sat there for a minute, an uncomfortable silence falling over the room.

 _Soooo... The movie?_ Sona suggested, breaking the silence.

"Umm... I don't own any." I admitted. "I was thinking of renting one on demand." I pointed next to her, where the remote sat on a small leather bound book.

 _Okay. Can I help choose?_ Sona asked, handing me the remote from beside her. She also handed me the book, which I put at the foot of the couch.

"Sure thing." I replied. I turned on the TV, loading up on demand. We browsed through the options, eventually deciding on some romance movie called The Red Lilies of Ashfell. We turned out the lights at Sona's request. We sat side by side as the movie began.

As the movie continued on, I noticed that Sona slowly edged ever closer. She then rested her head on my shoulder, but I didn't mind to much. I didn't know why she was closing the gap between us so quickly, but I knew I didn't mind to much. It was still mild enough.

When the movie reached the climax, I felt something shift. I looked down to see Sona's arm draped across my waist, her head nestled in my shoulder. Sleep was clearly dragging her down its depths, leadening her eyelids. Seeing her like that made me suddenly feel tired, and Sona was like a heated blanket. I wrapped my arm around her and she looked up, meeting my eye. She smiled warmly and got comfortable. Together we stayed like that, neither wanting to move.

I was on the verge of falling asleep when Sona shifted, pulling herself up with my shoulder. The movie was long over, we had muted the TV out of annoyance. Tired, I cracked my eyes open. I was greeted with the beautiful sight of Sona's blue eyes, drooping as sleep dragged on her. She put her hand on my cheek and smiled. I smiled back.

Almost in a dreamlike state, her eyes closed and her head came closer. Then she stopped. _I'm sorry_. She said, catching me by surprise. _I can't do it_. She sat back, getting off of me and sitting with her shoulders slouch. An air of disappointment hung over her.

I smiled. "It's ok. You don't have to kiss me, but I'm happy you tried." I sat up, trying to shake of my drowsiness.

 _But the article said it was the most important part._ Sona pouted. _I don't want you to hate me because I can't do it._

"What article?"

 _It's something I found on the internet. It's called how to make a boy like you, by Locke62_. Sona told me, sounding ashamed. _I thought if I followed the steps, you would like me more._

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Sona, I doubt you would need the help. I read the letter." I pulled said envelope. "Sorry I made you wait, Blue."

Sona giggled a little, and took the envelope gently. She took out the child's drawings and looked it over before holding it up to compare to me. _The little knight traded in his armor and bat for a summoners robe. You've grown up Ren._

"Aye. Much has changed since then. I'm sure it's the same for you." I grabbed the hand with the paper and pulled her towards me, wrapping my other arm around her waist. "I look forward to getting to know you Sona, the beautiful maven of the strings."

Sona smiled. _I'll be happy to meet you, Ren_. She looked back at the drawing. _One good deed deserves another, don't you think?_

"And what deed are you talking of?" I asked.

 _I think you already know_. Sona claimed, then gave me a peck on the cheek. _Impress me. Just maybe I'll call you my boyfriend._

"Challenge accepted." I said, rolling so we fell from couch and onto the floor. I let out a small sound as I took the impact, then rolled so I was on top. We laughed a little. I leaned in, touching our noses as I went for the prize. I paused a hairs breath away from her lips, then I whispered. "You are someone I would gladly call mine, if you will have me."

 _Oh, just kiss me already!_ Her hands grabbed me and she pulled me to her, our lips connecting for a long moment. A warm, comfortable heat spread through my body as I kissed back, my arms hugging her tighter as our kiss grew more passionately. When we broke off for breath, Sona laughed joyfully. _You're such a tease, you know._

"Then no more teasing it is!" I cried, rolling so she was on top and laying siege to her mouth with mine, slipping my tongue into her mouth. Sona let out a moan before fighting back, her tongue wrestling with mine. She deepened the kiss, pushing me down with the force she put behind it. I felt her shift on my waist, and I felt her straddle me.

 _You know Ren... you're the first person that I've been in this position with_. Sona whispered, breaking off the kiss. She gave a seductive smile and shakes her hips, rubbing the growing bulge in my pants.

"And I took you for the quite type." I replied, putting my hands on her hips as she continued to move.

 _I'm mute, Ren. Just because I look innocent doesn't mean I'm affected by lust any different_. Sona chided. _I'm still human._

"And a sexy one at that." I said, bucking my hips as she ground against me. Sona let out a moan, a shiver running down her spine. She continued to grind against me, but it was growing rather apparent that it wasn't enough. Taking initiative, I pulled her in for a kiss and rolled. Once I had her on her back I sat back, enjoying the view for a second before letting my hands begin to explore her dress in an attempt to get it off. Sona's fingers worked on my pants, having some difficulty removing them.

 _Get up_. Sona ordered final, getting impatient. She shed her clothing, kicking it into the corner. I followed suite, the cloth seeming to vanish from existence as soon as I shed it. Our restraints forgotten, we started at it with renewed energy.

my hand followed the curv of her waist down and I began to tease her lips, the blue haired woman moaning a little in pleasure. She in turn rubbed my shaft, her touch gentle but firm. I then slipped my fingers into her folds, causing her to gasp. I was pleasantly surprised to find her sopping wet to the touch. Her moans increased in frequency as I explored her depths, her grip on me tightening. All the while we kissed passionately, our lust burning intensely as we both knew what came next. The anticipation was making me even more aroused.

 _Re-Ren. I-I'm... huuhhh._ Sona broke the kiss, letting out a cry as she came. Her juices ran down my fingers and I removed my hand, smelling her sweet scent.

I let Sona rest for a second, waiting till she was ready to continue. Our sweat covered our bodies, glistening in the light.

 _Maybe we should take this to bed_. Sona said, sitting up. She drew one of her fingers down my chest. _We're about to get... Rough_. We didn't wait.

I led the way to the bedroom, kicking open the door as we kissed passionately. I shoved her onto the bed and spread her legs, hopping on after her. She grabbed my head and kissed me fiercely, her lusty voice moaning telepathically.

"You ready?" I asked, breaking off the kiss. Sona panted softly beneath me, her breasts rising and falling with each short breath.

 _Only if you take responsibility. That or put on a condom_. She replied. She moved her hips, rubbing my member with her body. _Just hurry up and fuck me_.

"As you command. But to warn you.." I told her. "I don't have any condoms." I slid my member against her, position my tip against her folds. I slowly entered her. Sona moaned loudly, wether it was in pain or pleasure I didn't know. Worried, I paused.

 _Keep going_. Sona yelled at me. _I'll get over it, so don't stop_. She gripped the bed sheets tightly, her legs gripping my body even tighter.

I began to move, making sure to be slow and gentle. Sona grit her teeth as her walls were stretched to accommodate my size. When I felt resistance I paused. "It's about to hurt a lot more." I warned her.

 _Do it_. She told me. _And you better buy me dinner after this_.

With a strong thrust I took her virginity, causing her to scream silently. I pushed in a little before pulling my length back out till only the tip was in. I then thrust forward again, burying myself a little deeper before slowly pulling myself back out. With each thrust Sona let out a moan, and with each moan the sharp edge of pain slowly faded and was replaced by the ecstasy of pleasure. I let out a moan as she clamped down on my member and began shaking her hips.

 _Harder! Fuck me harder!_ She yelled, clinging to my tightly as she pumped her hips. I obliged, thrusting harder and faster. Her grip tightened as our pace quickened, her moans of pleasure growing in frequency until she lost all coherency. She clamped her lips on to mine and gave me a passionate kiss before breaking off, panting heavily. I fucked her harder, waves of ecstasy washing over us. I felt her cum, her love juices reducing the friction and making wet sloping noises with each thrust.

I felt pressure building inside my cock, and I knew I needed to pull out. The only problem was her legs had an iron grip on my waist. "Sona, I'm going to come. L-let go." Sona didn't reply, nor did she loosen her legs. With only seconds before I was going to burst, I forcefully extracted myself. Thick, white streams of cum shot out and covered her stomach, some landing on her breasts.

We payed their on the bed and caught our breath, Sona giving me what seemed to be disappointment. _Why didn't you come inside?_ She asked.

I chuckled. "It's sex, Sona. But neither of us can afford a kid right now." I waved my hand. "Would you willingly enter the rift pregnant? I certainly wouldn't allow my child to be in such a dangerous situation." When Sona continued the look, I got a little annoyed. "Think Sona. Don't just let the pleasure drive you."

Sona sighed and rolled onto her back. _You're right. How can you keep a cool head and fuck like that anyway?_

"I like you Sona. But a kid would ruin us before we even started." I said, sidling closer and wrapping an arm around her. "Besides, I'm still going to buy you dinner tomorrow. Okay?"

Sona smiled. _Okay_. She kissed me, grabbing a blanket and throwing it over us. We kissed a bit more before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
